Hyoshi Sentai Rockenger
Sentai Gotuneger is a series made by PabloDePablo, and the 37th Super Sentai. It features the Gotunegers, a group of 4 (9 later on) Band members of the J-Rock band G-Rex who fight agasnt the evil J-pop band Necro X in the city of Musenki. Synopsis One time at a concert Rangers Red Singer Blue Guitarist Green Bassist Yellow Drummer Pink Dancer Silver Remixer Gold Manager Brown Roadie Black Back-up The most awesome rock band sentai in the world Hyoshi Sentai ROOOOCCCCKKKEEENGGGGEEERR Arsenal Red Microphone Blue More coming soon! Episodes The series has 56 episodes, and runs from February 2013 to January 2014. #Grand Battle's Start! Gotunegers, Assemble! (aired back to back with episode 2) #The Monsterous Ohpara Strike! Unleash GotuneOh! (aired back to back with episode 1) #Training Begins! Yun and Ri's Fierce Disagreement! #New Evil Arises! Enter Soprano, the Dark Gotuneger! #Differences Must Be Put Aside! Soprano and Gontunegers, Strike Them Down! #A New Friend! Is He The Mysterious Sixth? #GotuneOh's Shocking Ability! A Storm of Mass Proportions! #A Family Feud! La and Do Duke It Out! #Radio City's New Mayor! Is He Friend or Foe? #A Brawl Against the Best! How Does He Do That? (aired back to back with episode 11) #Spirit of Red! When Powers Collide, Fight Alongside! (aired back to back with episode 10) #Mozart A Hero? Silver Gotuneger Is Here! #A New Teammate! Mozart vs Soprano vs Jaku! #A New Set Of Skill! The Symphony Is Our Power Now! #Symphony GotuneOh! Thanks, Silver! #Ohpara's Ultimate King Revealed! Soprano, Meet Your Maker! #A Strange Occurance in Our City! Is Our Mayor Truly Treble? #Treble's Power Sweeps Over! Gotunegers All Out Brawl! #A Power Beyond Us! Legend Of Gems, Begin! #Treble Has The Dark Gotuneger Henshin Device? Soprano's Power Gone! (aired back to back with episode 21) #Protect Radio City! The Grandest Battle Is Upon Us! (aired back to back with episode 20) #Mozart and Yu- A Brawl No One Expected! #Our First Fan! Who Is The Violet Gotuneger? #GotuneOh's Hidden Radar! Hunt For The Gems! #The Sea of Amber! Harnest Power From Generations Before, GotuneOh! #GotuneOh's Pirate Adventure! The Gokaigers Did It, We Can Too! #AkaRed's Visit From Beyond! Time To Collect Power From Our Ancestors! #Abarangers, Your Power Is Near! Finding 2 Of The 36! #The Zyuranger Power Holds The Emerald Secret? An Unexpected Turn! #Onwards To The Emerald Volcano! Ri, Find True Strength! #A Gold Mine Of Power! Boukenger, Dekaranger, Carranger! #Treble Takes The Legacy! All 36 Sentai Are His?!? #Storming The Castle! We Call Upon You, AkaRed! #AkaRed's Showdown! All Powers, One Ranger! #Soprano's Return! An Ultimate Combination! #Run, My Friends! Violet Gotuneger Must Hide! #Violet Gotuneger's Stand! We Can't Let Her Do This! #A Sacrifice Beyond Compare! Treble Is Powerless, Strike Now! #Treble's Final Trump Card! Farewell, Violet! #A Mourning Day! Welcome To Earth, Prince Beat! #Is Jaku The Real Red Gotuneger? Power of Shinkenger, You're Ours! #Beat's Special Technique Is Treble's?!? A Father-Son Plan! (aired back to back with episode 43) #Destroy All Super Sentai! The Gotunegers Are Powerless! (aired back to back with episode 42) #The Gem Legend Works! We Welcome The Crystal Gotunegers! #Beat Still In Control! AkaRed, Do Not Fade! #Shadow Sentai?!? All 36 Sentai, Against 6 Gotunegers! #Soprano's Rebellion! 1-2-3 Strike! #Beat vs Soprano vs Shadow Sentai vs Gotunegers! When We Said "Grandest Battle", We Were Wrong! #Beat Absorbs The Shadow Sentai! The Fight Continues! #Treble's Revival! Ohpara's Grand Leaders Fuse! #Ohpara's Very Own Emperor Muzeak! The Final Fight! #Gem GotuneOh, Take Flight! Muzeak Holds The Key To All Sentai! #Muzeak's Unexpected Failure! All The Sentai Are Free And Here! #37 Sentai, Unite! This One's For You, Violet! #Final Strike! GotuneOh Is The Key To Mecha Unity! #Gotunegers, The Time Has Come! A Finale To Top Them All! See Also Category:Series